The Wildfire Saga
The Wildfire Saga is a planned series of fanfictions centering around Wildfire. Summary Wildfire is a tough, heartless mercenary with a sharp tongue and even sharper talons. However the day she arrives at the Reaper's Inn her life will change forever as it becomes entangled with many other dragons, including her future love. Her perceptions of the world and herself will be challenged as she struggles to find herself and her destiny as she faces the many challenges to come. Books (TBA) Wildfire takes shelter in a tavern on the Mud-Sky border on her way to the Sand Kingdom to evade capture. She hoped to be in and out quickly, but as the storm outside worsens she's forced to stay in with the other patrons for the night. A young Mudwing tries to get her to open up and make friends to Wildfire's dismay. She meets a serious Rainwing, a grumpy Seawing, and a haughty Seawing prince among other strange characters. Once the storm begins to lighten up she plans to set out... Until she realizes she wants to stay. With dragons looking to cash in her bounty she must choose between freedom and friendship. Sinking Ships (?) Wildfire has escaped capture and now is staying in the Reaper's Inn until she finds a new job. She and her new allies begin to grow closer as she begins to know them. However one night a handsome Seawing arrives and flirts with Wildfire. She falls head over heels for him and their relationship quickly grows... until she learns he was just using her. TBD Fuel to the Fire (???) Still angry and broken by Viperfish's 'betrayal', Wildfire's already volatile state deteriorates even further. And as new dragons arrive and more fights break out in the inn, she is in more trouble than ever before. New friendships, rivalries, and scars are made. Can Wildfire make it through these challenges stronger? Or will she crumble under the pressure? Hell or High Water (?) Wildfire and Seawing prince Seastar are an unlikely couple. After spending time together following the big brawl, she's fallen in love with him and he returns the feelings. However, their relationship has its troubles beneath the surface. After they learn Wildfire is expecting his eggs, they elope to her old childhood hideout to hatch them. But when each dragonet fails to hatch or dies, Wildfire and Seastar's relationship will be put to the test. (TBA) Wildfire thinks her life is finally settling down now as she lives with her mate and sole dragonet, until an unexpected dragon from her past that she thought she would never see again arrives on her doorstep one day. She's overjoyed, but Lavender is suspicious... Just who is this dragon really? Major Characters * Wildfire * Junebug * Seastar * Viperfish * Olive * Anaconda * Lavender Title Ideas (for my ref lol) * Silver Lining * Flesh and Blood * The Eleventh Hour * Breaking the Mold * Black and Blue * Twist of Fate * Young Blood * Blazing Row Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Fanfictions